Valtaa ja vastuuta
by Viima
Summary: Kuningatar Anora joutuu keskelle tapahtumia joita hän ei enää hallitse, kun vitsaus iskee valtakuntaan.


Anora katseli ikkunastaan avautuvaa näkymää. Aurinko alkoi nousta mereltä, kesäinen Denerim näyttäytyi koko kauneudessaan. Hän kuuli kadun vilinän ja siellä liikkuvien äänet. Ihmiset menivät aamuisille asioilleen.

Anora siirtyi pois ikkunan äärestä ja siirtyi työpöytänsä ääreen, hänellä oli papereita tarkistettavana ja pian useita tapaamisia eri ihmisten kanssa. Valtakunta ei pysähdy vaikka vitsaus tulisi. Hän oli herännyt aiemmin kuin tavallisesti ja oli pukeutunut vaatteisiin jotka hänen palvelusneitonsa Erlina oli jättänyt hänelle illalla. Sitten hän oli mennyt työhuoneeseensa, linnassa ei vielä ollut paljoa palvelusväkeä liikkeessä nekin muutama kumarsivat ja väistivät kuningatarta.

Muutamia asiakirjoja hän oli ennättänyt jo lukea, kun Erlina koputti oveen tuli sisään.

"Huomenta Ladyni, te olette aikaisin liikkeellä."

"Huomenta Erlina, toivottavasti nukuit hyvin?"

Erlina viittasi ovelle ja palvelija toi hänelle aamiaisensa tarjottimella, jonka tämä jätti pöydälle. Sitten tämä niiasi ja poistui.

"Varsin mukavasti Ladyni."

Anora siirtyi pöydän ääreen, aamiainen oli yksinkertainen mutta hyvä. Anora ei halunnut mitään erikoisempaa, kun hän oli syömässä yksin.

Hän olisi voinut pyytää Erlinaa aamiaiselle kanssaan mutta tämä ei nähtävästi ollut nyt nälkäinen koska muuten aamimiainen olisi ollut kahdelle.

Erlina oli hyvä kuulemaan eri asioita ja Anora arvosti häntä siitä ja samoin hänen seuraansa. Anora piti tästä ja oli läheisempi hänen kanssansa kuin monien muiden naisten kanssa hovissa.

"Mitään mainittavaa?" Anora kysyi.

"Eipä juuri, samat mitä aiemmin."

"Niin pahasti?"

"Valitettavasti niin, ladyni" Erlina sanoi hymyilleen.

Anora hymyili, mutta vain hiukan epäilys ja kylmyys mikä oli asettunut hänen sydämeensä hänen miehensä lähdettyä etelään armeijan mukana ei ollut laantunut.

Erlina näki hänen huolensa.

"Teidän isänne on hyvä kenraali ja sotilaat oli hyvin varustettu. Mukana on myös harmaita vartioita. Ja lisää sotilaita menee koko ajan etelään. En usko että pimeänsikiöt ovat suuri uhka järjestäytyneelle armeijalle."

Hovissa oli pidetty hyvin virallinen tilaisuus. Harmaat suojelijat olivat ilmoittaneet aiemimmin että pimeänsikiöt olivat järjestäytyneet ja uusi vitsaus oli alkamassa ja se alkaisi etelästä.

Hänen miehensä Kuningas Cailan oli ollut enemmän innostunut kuin huolestunut. Ajatus taistelusta pahuuden ja pimeyden voimia vastaan sai nuoren kuninkaan innostumaan. Anoraa hymyilytti miehensä innostus vaikkakin hänelle se toi suuren huolen.

Yli 400 vuoteen ei ole ollut vitsausta, vain muutamia pieniä pimeänsikiöiden iskuja joista ei ole ollut vaaraa hyvin järjestyneelle armeijalle. Mutta harmaat suojelijat pitivät uhkaa todellisena.

Joten kuningas Cailan oli antanut käskyn että aatelisten piti koota sotilaansa ja liittyä kuninkaalliseen armeijaan ja mennä torjumaan uhkaa joka oli nousemassa etelän mailta.

Hänen isänsä oli luvannut että pitäisi Cailania silmällä, jottei tämä tekisi mitään liian uhkarohkeaa.

Anora lopetteli aamiaisen ja he siirtyivät kokoushuoneeseen jossa eri kiltojen edustajat olivat tulossa aamuksi.

Kun hän oli keskustelemassa kauppiaiden killan edustajien kanssa tuli yllättävä keskeytys.

Äkkiä saliin tuli vartioston jäsen, väreistä päätellen kaupungin vartioston ja tämän ilmeestä päätellen asia oli jonkin verran tärkeä. Ainakin sen verran että Erlina viittoi hänelle että hän tulisi kuulemaan.

"Suonette anteeksi." Anora sanoi edustajille, nämä nyökkäisivät ja Anora nousi pöydästä.

Anora tuli vartijan viereen tämä oli keski-ikäinen viiksekäs mies.

"Majesteetti..." Vartija sanoi madaltaen ääntään.

"Niin, toivottavasti tämä on tärkeää"

Vartija katsoi takana olevia killan jäseniä ja sitten nojautui lähemmäksi Anoraa.

"Vaughan on surmattu, samoin lordit Braden ja Jonaley." Tämä sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.

Anora jäi tuijottamaan hetkeksi vartijaa, sitten hän onnistui kokoamaan itsensä.

"Miten... milloin tämä tapahtui?"

"Kapteeni arvelee että murha tapahtui yön aikana."

Anora puri huultansa, hän ei erityisen ollut pitänyt Vaughanista tai seurasta jota hän piti. Ja huhuttiin että hänen isänsä piti tätä huonona perillisenä. Lisäksi liikkeellä oli muitakin huhuja.

Mutta se että tämä oli kuollut kun hänen isänsä oli poissa, vaikka Vaughan ei ollutkaan Denerimin hallitsija sen hallinnosta vastasi hänen isänsä ja hänen lähipiirinsä. Mutta että joku halusi hänet pois tieltä, ajoitus toisiaan osataan valita.

"Onko teillä lisää tietoa tapahtuneesta."

"Se oli verilöyly, hänen vartijansa, sotilaansa sekä hänen henkivartijansa on surmattu."

"Näyttää siltä että joku hakkasi tiensä kaikkien läpi vain saadakseen Vaughanin."

"Palatsista ei ole varastettu juuri mitään."

Anora tuijotti vartijaa, tämä oli paha tilanne. Se että tämä tehtiin näin näkyvästi ja peittelemättömästi on vakavaa, yleensä aateliston kiistat selvitettiin maakäräjillä ja mahdollisesti kaksintaisteluilla. Vai oliko tässä kyseessä aateliston kiista.

"Onko teillä epäilyjä."

"Ei vielä, minut lähetettiin kertomaan teille heti tapahtumista, kun kapteeni sai tämän verran selville."

"Selvä ilmoittakaa heti kun tiedätte enemmän."

Anora kääntyi ja palasi killan edustajien pariin, tosin hän veti keskustelut nopeasti loppuun. Kun Anora tuli ulos huoneesta, hän huomasi että hänen vartioidensa määrää oli lisätty. Hänen henkivartioidensa päällikkö tuli paikalle.

"Lisäsin henkivartioidesi määrää, jos tässä on taustalla jokin isompi asia." Tämä sanoi.

"Hyvä, onko mitään uutta tietoa tullut tapahtumista."

"Ei vielä."

"Entä kuinka moni tietää tästä?"

"Ei vielä kovin moni, vartioston kapteeni on osaava mies, hän on onnistunut toistaiseksi pitämään tiedon hallinnassa."

"Kuinka kauan se sitten kestää?" Anora sanoi, ei erityisemmin kellekään.

Anora lähti kävelemään käytävää pitkin kohti valtaistuinsalia, siellä oli muutama aatelinen odottamassa muista asioista, mahtoivatko he tietää jo.

Henkivartijat olivat ryhmittyneet hänen ympärilleen, kaksi edessä ja neljä taaempana. Se sai palvelijat väistämään ja katselemaan heidän peräänsä tavallisesti hänellä oli vain kaksi vartijaa.

Oven edessä olevat vartijat aukaisivat valtaistuinsalin ovet ja ottivat asennon, kun Anora ryhmineen kävelivät heidän ohitseen.

Anora meni tottuneesti korokkeelle ja istuutui valtaistuimelle. Paikalla olevat aateliset kumarsivat ja niiasivat ja Anora vastasi nyökkäyksellä.

Sitten he keskustelivat valtakunnan asioista, pyyntöjä, anomuksia, neuvoja sateli. Anorasta oli tullut varsin hyvä näissä asioissa. Mutta hän kyllä ymmärsi miksi Cailan ei ollut erityisen kiinnostunut tällaisesta, hän ei vain tuntenut oloaan kotoisaksi näissä asioissa. Mutta Anora tunsi, hän oli hyvä tässä.

Tätä jatkui varmaan yli tunnin, sitten suurin osa oli hoidettu. Ja aamun asiat olivat alkaneet järjestyä, paitsi se tärkein, ainakaan vielä kukaan ei ollut puhunut mistään, joten asia oli säilynyt salassa tähän asti..

Sitten Anora huomasi sivusilmällä että hänen henkivartijansa puhui erään vartioston miehen kanssa, hän huomasi myös että parrakkaalla miehellä oli kapteenin tunnukset. Sitten he viittasivat hänen suuntaansa. Erlina lähti kävelemään häntä kohti. Hän väisteli paikalla olevat aateliset ja tuli Anoran viereen.

"Majesteetti, teille on uutisia."

Anora pyysi anteeksi ja meni ovelle jossa miehet puhuivat. Kapteeni kumarsi.

"Teidän majesteettinne."

"Kapteeni, uskoakseni teillä on tietoa... arlin palatsin tapahtumista."

"Kyllä, teidän majesteettinne." Kapteeni vastasi ja vilkaisi Anoran takana olevaa hoviväkeä sekä Erlinaa.

Anora ymmärsi ja he siirtyivät syvemmälle käytävään. Valtaistuinsalin ovet sulkeutuivat ja vartijat, sekä Erlina olivat jonkin matkan päässä, sitten kapteeni nojautui lähemmäs.

"Mitä ilmeisimmin haltia surmasi Vaughanin ja tämän seuralaiset sekä hänen vartijansa."

Anora kirosi mielessään, Alienage oli ollut vuosia rauhallinen, vaikkakin joitain yksittäistapauksia oli ollut, mitään suurempia ei ollut tapahtunut. Mutta haltiavähemmistön ja denerimin ihmisväestön välit eivät olleet koskaan hyvät. Kääpiöiden kanssa ei ollut ongelmia... ainakaan vielä.

"Mitä tapahtui?"

"Mitä ilmeisimmin, haltia, meni yön aikana palatsin alueelle, tappoi ulkona olleet sotilaat. Sisällä surmasi ja myrkytti kaikki sotilaat. Lisäksi mabarit oli tapettu."

"Mutta palvelijat ja sivulliset oli jätetty rauhaan. Ainoastaan sotilaat oli surmattu."

"Saitteko syyllisen selville?"

"Uskoakseni sain, yksi vartija oli selvinnyt, hänet oli vain tyrmätty sekä muutama muu palvelija näki syyllisen."

Anora huokaisi no ainakin jotain hyvää.

"Menin alienageen miesteni kanssa tapaamaan vanhinta Valendriania."

"Ja..."

"Saimme selville syyllisen, tämä ilmoittautui meille itse."

"Hyvä, sen pitäisi rauhoittaa tilannetta." Anora sanoi.

Jos väestölle tarjoaa syyllisen ja näyttävän rangaistuksen, sen pitäisi rauhoittua. Kenties se rauhoittaisi kaupungin. Vaikkei Vaughan ja tämän ystävät olleet kovin pidettyä he olivat silti aatelisia ja se että haltia tappaa heidät aiheuttaisi seurauksia. Lisäksi moni vartija oli kuollut, näillä oli perhettä ja ystäviä jos syyllistä ei olisi löytynyt moni saattaisi ottaa lain omiin käsiinsä.

Mutta kapteenin ilme kertoi että tässä ei ollut kaikki.

"Kapteeni..."

Mies näytti hermostuneelta.

"Kun mieheni ja minä olimme vangitsemassa syyllistä, paikalla ollut Harmaiden Suojelijoiden komentaja Duncan käytti värväysoikeutta ja värväsi tämän harmaisiin suojelijoihin."

"Mitä?" Anora sanoi tyrmistyneenä.

"Tiedän, mutta vartioilla on tämä oikeus. Kuningas Maric vahvisti tämän ja samoin Kuningas Cailan. Muutamia tapauksia on ollut että tuomittu rikollinen on värvätty."

Kapteeni sanoi puolustautuen ja katsoi huolestuneena kuningatarta.

Anora sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään, hän muisti kyllä oikeuden. Cailanin isä kuningas Maric joka oli sallinut harmaiden suojelijoiden paluun maahan. Hän oli itse ollut heidän mukanaan jollain tehtävällä. Kun hän palasi, hän oli virallisesti vahvistanut heidän oikeutensa. Duncan oli siitä lähtien ollut Maricin ystävä ja liittolainen sekä nyt harmaiden suojelijoiden komentaja Fereldenissä, myös Cailan ihaili häntä. Jos hän uhmaisi nyt tätä, hänen miehensä ei takulla pitäisi siitä. Ja jos etelässä oli tosissaan kyseessä Vitsaus he tarvitsivat harmaita suojelijoita.

Kapteeni oli toiminut määräysten mukaan ja hänen oli turha purkaa kiukkuaan tähän miespoloon.

"Missä tämä haltia nyt on?"

"Suojelija lupasi viedä tämän pois kaupungista tänään. Hyvällä onnella he ovat juuri nyt lähdössä tai jo lähteneet. Tulin suoraan teidän luoksenne kun tämä tapahtui"

Anora nyökkäsi.

_Syyllinen olisi kohta pois kaupungista ja matkalla kohti Ostagaria. Ja luultavammin sieltä suoraan taisteluun pimeänsikiöitä vastaan. _

"Olen jo laittanut suurimman osan miehistäni kadulle rauhoittelemaan tilannetta ennakkoon kun uutinen leviää." Kapteeni lisäsi.

Anora katsoi päällikköä ja antoi tälle kevyen hymyn.

"Kiitoksia kapteeni, olette toimineet hyvin."

Mies suoristautui ja näytti helpottuneelta.

"Teillä on varmasti nyt paljon työtä, kiitän tiedoistanne, jos mahdollista puhun kanssanne pian uudestaan koskien tätä."

"Kyllä, teidän majesteettinne." Kapteeni sanoi ja otti asennon.

Anora viittasi tämän pois.

Kapteenin poistuttua, Anora seisoi jonkin aikaa käytävällä. Erlina tuli hänen viereensä, huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Anora katsoi hovineitoaan. Erlina oli Orlesiasta kotoisin ollut haltia, joten hänellä oli syytä olla huolissaan.

"Taisit kuulla uutisen." Anora totesi.

"Kyllä Ladyni." Erlina vastasi ja nielaisi.

"Älä huoli, sinulla ei ole mitään tekemistä asian kanssa ja olet minun hovineitoni."

"Monet... puhuvat että sinun olisi parempi ottaa ihminen hovineidoksesi ja siirtää minut sivuun."

"Niin ei käy, älä huolehdi" Anora sanoi.

"Minä menen nyt kertomaan aatelisille tämän uutisen, pyrin rauhoittamaan tilanteen ja toivottavasti tämä menee ohi. Hyvällä onnella pimeänsikiöt tulevat suuremmaksi puheenaiheeksi kun aikaa kuluu ja kuningas sekä isäni palaavat etelästä."

"Toivotaan niin." Erlina vastasi

Anora kääntyi ja palasi takaisin valtaistuinsaliin.

Yö oli laskeutumassa Deneremin ylle, tavalliset ihmiset olivat menneet nukkumaan, vain yövartiosto oli enää kadulla. Tosin varjoissa liikkui myös muutama yöllisen ammatin harjoittaja. Sekä muutamia nuorisojoukkoja jotka joivat ja baarien suljettua siirtyivät kaduille kaupungin huonoimmissa piireissä. Tosin nyt kaupungissa oli jännittynyt tunnelma.

Kaduilla liikkui nyt muitakin, useita hupullisia hahmoja liikkui katujen halki, se olisi saanut tavallisesti vartioston puuttumaan, mutta nyt muutamat vartioston edustajat väistivät joukkoa.

Muutama yöllinen kulkija katsoi hetken aikaa joukkoa, mutta jätti sen rauhaan. Tarkkaavainen huomasi nopeasti haarniskan kalinan sekä miekat jota miltei kaikki tusinasta kulkijasta kantoivat

Joukko siirtyi pian pääkaduilta sivuun ja meni sivukujille, joukon johtaja vei heitä määrätietoisesti eteenpäin. Sitten he pysähtyivät kujalle, jossa oli poikkeuksellisesti muutama soihtu valaisemassa.

Osa joukosta siirtyi seinien viereen ja varjoihin. Sitten he odottivat.

Jonkin ajan päästä neljä hahmoa tuli vastakkaisesta suunnasta. He pysähtyivät jonkin matkan päästä heistä.

Hetken ajan molemmat puolet ovat hiljaa. Sitten pitkä ja laiha nelikosta astuu eteenpäin ja poistaa huppunsa, paljastaen vanhan haltian kasvot.

"Tervehdys, taas kapteeni."

Edessä oleva hahmo jätti vastaamatta sen sijaan katsoi haltian seurassa olevia. Kahdella heistä oli haarniskat sekä he kantoivat aseita, sen hän näki heidän viitoistaan huolimatta. Mutta mistä haltia oli saanut aseistautuneet vartijat.

"Keitä seuralaisesi ovat."

Neljäs hahmo astui eteenpäin ja veti huppunsa taakse, paljastaen ihmisnaisen kasvot.

"Minä olen äiti Boann ja nämä kaksi seuralaista ovat minun kanssani."

"Temppeliritareita." Kapteenin takana ollut hahmo kuiskasi toiselle.

Anora puristi huulensa yhteen ja mietti hetken. Hän oli päättänyt tavata itse alienagen vanhimman, se oli saanut hänen henkivartioidensa päällikön vastustamaan sitä. Mutta Anora oli pitänyt päänsä, hänen oli saatava lisää tietoa mitä tapahtui.

Joten pieni joukko luotettavia sotilaita ja Erlina olivat tulleet hänen suojakseen tähän yölliseen tapaamiseen.

Tietenkin vanha haltia oli ottanut mukaansa varmistusta, tuskinpa hän olisi tullut tänne yksin varsinkin kun yksittäisille haltioille saattaisi käydä huonosti. Mutta mistä hän oli saanut temppeliritarit ja papin mukaansa. Pappien ja haltioiden suhde ei ollut parhaimpia kuin muidenkaan. No tuskinpa he ainakaan uhkaisivat hänen turvallisuuttaan.

Anora astui eteenpäin ja asettui kapteenin viereen.

"Vanhin Valendrian, tulin tänne selvittämään mikä johti verilöylyyn arlin palatsissa."

"Se että haltiat tekevät tämän teon vaatii vastauksia ja rangaistuksen"

"Syyllinen on jo saatu selville, kuten kapteeni varmasti tietää." Valendrian sanoi tyynesti.

"Mutta hän vältti rangaistuksen ja kansaa vaatii rangaistusta."

"Te tarvitsette siis syyllisen jonka esitellä." Valendrian vastasi.

"Ettekö te ymmärrä, kymmeniä on kuollut ja osa heistä aatelisia, sillä on seurauksia. Minä en halua, että tästä tulee uusi mellakka kaupunkiin"

"Ymmärtääkseni vartiosto on varsin hyvin pitänyt rauhan yllä."

"Ainakin toistaiseksi." Kapteeni sanoi väliin.

"Minun pitäisi siis antaa muutama omistamme tuomittavaksi teoista jota he eivät tehneet. Siitä tulisi myös mellakka, mutta meidän taholtamme" Valendrian sanoi.

_Mutta se saattaisi ainakin estää väen käymästä haltioiden kimppuun kadulla._ Anora mietti. _Tosin niin tuntui käyvän välillä muutenkin._

"Vaughan ei ollut kovin pidetty ja hänestä oli paljon huhuja, joten hänen poismenonsa tuskin aiheuttaa niin paljon ongelmia kansan parissa. Ja kuulemani perusteella hänen oma isänsäkin piti häntä huonona perillisenä."

"Entä hänen seurassaan on ollut sekä hänen vartijansa, näillä oli perhettä ja ystäviä." Anora vastasi. Hän oli myös kuullut huhuja Vaughenin teoista, kapteeni oli myös maininnut epäillystään.

"Hänen vartijansa sekä seuralaisena osallistuivat tekoon joka oli tuomittava eivätkä he estäneet häntä saati ilmoittaneet vartiostolle."

"Ilmoittaneet mitä?" Anora kysyi.

Valendrian kääntyi katsomaan äiti Boannia.

"Minä olin mennyt alieanageen pitämään hääseremoniaa, kuten meillä on tapana." Äiti Boann aloitti.

"Vaughan tuli paikalle kesken hääseremonian seuralaisineen sekä sotilaineen..."

_Voi ei. _Anora kirosi mielessään.

Pappi painoi päänsä alas hetkeksi.

"He keskeyttivät seremonian ja ottivat hääseurueen naiset vangiksi ja veivät mukanaan palatsiin."

"Ettekö te tehneet mitään." Anora kysyi hämmästyneenä.

"Minä protestoin..." Pappi huusi epätoivoisesti saaden paikalla olleet miehet hetkeksi levottomiksi. Sitten tämä huokaisi ja painoi päänsä.

"He työnsivät minut vain sivuun" Tämä jatkoi hetken päästä hiljaisella äänellä.

"Vaughanilla oli mukanaan sotilaansa haarniskoituna ja aseistettuna. He iskivät maahan muutaman vastustelijan, joista yksi oli morsiamen kihlattu." Valendrian jatkoi synkkänä.

"Muutama nainen oli jo aiemmin ollut aarlin palatsissa ja oli myöhemmin löytynyt kuolleena. Vartiosto ei ollut juurikaan tutkinut tapauksia"

"Onko tämä totta?" Anora kysyi kääntyen katsomaan kapteenia.

"Olen kuullut huhuja, mutta asiaa ei ollut määrätty tutkittavaksi, muistelen että naiset olisivat hukkuneet." Kapteeni vastasi.

_Tietenkin harva halusi esittää syytöksiä arlin poikaa kohtaa varsinkaan jos kyseessä oli vain muutama haltia. Jopa papit ja temppeliritarit olivat haluttomia puuttumaan ilman todisteita._

"Sulhanen toipui ja kuultuaan mitä oli tapahtunut, lähti pelastamaan naisia."

"Vain yksi haltia?" Anora kysyi.

"Minkä takia luulet harmaan suojelijan värvänneen tämän." Valerdrian vastasi nopeasti.

"Jos yksi ainoa haltia iskee kokonaisen palatsillisen verran sotilaita maahan ja onnistuu vielä pelastamaan osan naisista..."

"Kun kapteeni tuli tapaamaan minua, sulhanen ilmoittautua itse hänelle. Juuri kun kapteeni oli pidättämässä häntä, suojelija-komentaja käytti värväysoikeuttaan, kuten kapteeni on varmaan jo kertonut"

_Tietenkin, harmaat suojelijat etsivät ainoastaan kyvykkäitä sillä ei ollut väliä, oliko tämä prinssi tai orja._

Anora huokasi millainen sotku tästä tulikaan, hän oli väsynyt ja äkäinen. Hän pakotti itsensä rauhoittumaan.

"Miksi suojelija-komentaja oli paikalla, outoa että hän sattui vain olemaan siellä sillä hetkellä." Kapteeni sanoi.

"Hän oli jo paikalla ennen kuin hääseremonia alkoi." Valendrian sanoi.

"Ja hän ei tehnyt mitään." Kapteeni jatkoi.

"Te tiedätte että harmaat suojelijat ovat puolueettomia, hän ei puuttunut asiaan vaikka näki kaiken ja hän oli puhunutkin sulhasen kanssa ennen tapahtunutta."

"Ja kun sulhanen lähti arlin palatsiin, te ette estänyt häntä." Anora sanoi.

"Epäilen että en olisi pystynyt estämään."

"Ja ette ilmoittaneet tästä."

"Minun olisi pitänyt siis estää niiden naisen pelastus ja luuletteko te tosiaan että vartiosto olisi tosiaan pystynyt pelastamaan naiset ajoissa"

"Minä olisin." Kapteeni sanoi.

"Sitten te olette harvinaisuus, kapteeni."

"Uskoakseni te halusitte tietää mitkä olivat syyt palatsin tapahtumiin, nyt tiedätte, mitä te aiotte nyt tehdä." Valendrian sanoi ja risti kätensä.

"Haltiat ovat kärsineet tarpeeksi, ne jotka ovat vastuussa, ovat kuolleet tai poissa, ei ole oikein rangaista kärsineitä tai syyttömiä." Äiti Boann sanoi yllättävän päättäväisesti.

Anora jäi katsomaan heitä. Hän ei haluaisi myöskään langettaa rangaistusta, mutta miten aateliset ja kansa näkisivät asian.

Mutta asiat olivat olleet rauhallisia, kenties tilanne voisikin säilyä sellaisena. Vartiosto oli säilyttänyt tilanteen hallinnassa ja haltiat olivat vetäytyneet alienageen sekä palatseissa palvelijoiden siipeen.

"Minä en halua tästä koston kierrettä. Voitteko luvata etteivät haltiat aloita mitään ja pysyvät poissa ihmisten tieltä."

"Me pysymme poissa kuten tähänkin asti, emme halua taistelua." Valendrian sanoi.

"Hyvä on, minä välitän tiedot kuningattarelle, jos asiat säilyvät rauhallisena annamme asian olla"

Valendrian antoi kevyen kumarruksen, Anora kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään tulosuuntaansa. Vartijat ryhmittyivät uudestaan hänen ympärilleen ja paluu kaduilta alkoi. Kukaan ei sanonut mitään paluumatkalla.

Erlina aukaisi huoneiston oven ja Anora tuli hänen jälkeensä sisälle. Erlinan suljettua oven Anora otti viitan päältänsä ja heitti sen tuolille. Erlina riisui omansa.

Sitten Erlina tuli hänen luoksensa ja alkoi ottaa pois Anoran viitan alle laittamaansa haarniskaa. Aina oli hyvä olla varautunut, oli hänen isänsä sanonut.

Erlinan saatua sen pois hänen päältänsä, hän auttoi kevyemmän rengaspaidan pois Erlinan päältä.

"Olen järjestänyt kylvyn teille, lady." Erlina sanoi.

"Tekijälle kiitos."

Hän seurasi Erlinaa viereiseen huoneeseen joka liittyi kuninkaallisen parin siipeen, sitten he laskeutuvat huoneesta portaita pitkin alemmas toiseen huoneeseen. Se oli tehty erityisesti pesutilaksi. Paikalla oli muutama palvelija jotka täyttivät kylpyallasta, Anoran yllätykseksi molemmat naiset olivat haltioita, sitten hän näki aseistetun naisvartijan ovella sekä toisen käytävällä.

"Voitte poistua." Hän sanoi selvästi.

Haltiapalvelijat poistuivat nopeasti kiertäen hänet mahdollisimman kaukaa sekä välttäen vartioiden katseita.

Vartija katsoi Erlinaa epäluuloisesti, mutta Anora heilautti hänelle kättään. Vartija kumarsi ja sulki oven poistuessaan.

Erlina auttoi Anoran riisuutumaan ja hän lipui kylpyynsä. Lämmin vesi rentoutti häntä ja paransi hieman hänen oloaan. Hän pesi hieman kasvojaan.

Erlina otti läheiseltä pöydältä pikarin ja kaatoi hieman juotavaa hänelle. Sitten hän ojensi pikarin Anoralle. Anora otti kulauksen ja nojautui taaksepäin.

Erlina seisoi jännittyneenä altaan vieressä. Huoli paistoi hänen kasvoiltaan huoli, ketä kohtaan, häntä, haltioita vai pelkäsikö hän oman turvallisuutensa puolesta. Anora hymyili hänelle rauhoittavasti.

"Älä huoli annan haltioiden olla rauhassa, tilanne alkaa nähtävästi rauhoittua, viime päivinä ei ole ollut mitään mellakkaan viittaavaa ja mitä ilmeisimmin kovinkaan moni ei kaipaa Vaughenia tai hänen seuralaisiaan."

"En kyllä erityisemmin minäkään." Erliana sanoi.

Anora kääntyi katsomaan.

"Vaughan puhui varsin halventavasti minusta eikä hänelle kuulemani mukaan ollut kovin kunnioittava sävy teistäkään ladyni."

"Niin olin ymmärtänyt, kuulin huhuja että hänen isänsäkin alkoi puhua että joku toinen pitää valita uudeksi aarliksi hänen jälkeensä." Anora sanoi ja otti uuden siemauksen viiniään.

"Jos voisin sanoa niin rohkeasti kenties tämä haltia joka surmasi Vaughenin teki meille vain palveluksen." Erlina sanoi.

"Olet oikeassa tuo on liian rohkeaa." Anora sanoi, mutta hymyili.

"Mutta ongelmaksi jää hänen isänsä reaktio, tosin hän on Ostagaridissa ja uutinen tavoittaa heidät jossain vaiheessa. Ja hänen poikansa tappaja on pian siellä myös siitä voi tulla melkoinen kohtaaminen, selvittäköön isäni ja mieheni siellä sitä."

"Lordit Braden ja Jonaley, heillä ei onneksi ole niin suurta statusta joten he eivät aiheuta liikaa ongelmia. Se että he osallistuivat naisten sieppaamisen sekä raiskaamiseen ja tappamiseen saa heidän perheensä hiljaisiksi, he luultavammin haluavat vain tapauksen painuvan unohduksiin" Anora lisäsi muuttaen samalla asentoaan.

"Annamme surmattujen vartioiden perheelle pienen rahallisen korvauksen ja pyydämme heidän lopettamaan puheet kostosta."

"Haltiat eivät halua taistelua koska he häviäisivät sen mieluummin he pysyvät vain alienagessa jossa kukaan ei häiritse heitä, ymmärrän lisäksi miksi he raivostuivat."

Anora lisäsi ja otti uuden siemauksen pikaristaan.

"Tavallinen kansa unohtaa pian tapahtuneen ja siirtyy muihin asioihin."

"Jos joku haluaa kostoa murhaajalle, ohjaamme heidät harmaiden vartioiden puheille."

Anora nosti sormensa huulilleen.

"Jos tämä haltia josta puhutaan, on niin vaarallinen kuin on käynyt ilmi, kovinkaan moni ei halua haastaa tätä kaksintaisteluun kunniasta.

Varsinkaan kun kävisi ilmi mitä Vaughan kumppaneineen teki ennen kuolemaansa, haltian teko voitaisiin nähdä oikeutettuna."

"Haltiat voisivat kutsua todistajaksi tämän äiti Boannin ja vaatia puhumaan totta Tekijän kautta, se heikentäisi kansan luottamusta aatelistoon ja sitä tuskin he haluavat."

Anora laittoi pikarin sivuun ja otti palan saippuaa ja alkoi hangata sitä itseensä.

"Kenties tästä saisi tarinan." Erlina sanoi ja jatkoi.

"Se on aika romanttista vai mitä luulet?"

Anora kääntyi katsomaan kummastuneena.

"Sankari syöksyy pelastamaan kihlattunsa, mahtavan ja vaarallisen sieppaajan käsistä yön pimennossa. Leikaten tiensä läpi lukuisten vartijoiden ja surmasi lopuksi sen joka oli ryöstänyt hänen sydämensä valitun. Sitten hän kantaa kihlattunsa turvaan taka-ajajilta ja kun häntä tullaan noutamaan, hän antautuu hakijoille sekä ottaa kantaakseen rikoksensa vain että hänen rakastettunsa pelastuisi."

Erlina sanoi liioitellen.

"Sinusta tuli hyvä tarinankertoja, Erlina."

"Kenties meidän pitäisi laittaa muutama huhu liikkeelle mitä Vaughan seuralaisineen oli tehnyt, se saattaisi rauhoittaa myös tavallisen kansan tuntoja Lady.

Anora katsoi Erlinaa.

"Kyllä, se saattaisi toimia, Erlina"

"Kiitoksia ladyni."

Anora huokaisi ja alkoi pestä itseään, Erlina kaatoi lopuksi vettä kulhosta hänen päällensä ja antoi hänelle pyyhkeensä, kun hän nousi ammeesta.

"Vesi on vielä lämmintä, kylve sinäkin."

"Tarvitsetteko te mitään lady."

"En, hyvää yötä Erlina." Anora sanoi ja lähti makuuhuonettaan kohti.


End file.
